1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera such as digital camera or video camera and, in particular, to an electronic still camera equipped with a storage device such as a semiconductor memory which stores image data of subjects.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional electronic still camera has a liquid crystal display (LCD) for notifying various kinds of information to its user. Normally installed within the camera are a custom LCD panel and an LCD driver for driving the LCD. A microcomputer within the camera notifies various kinds of display information to the LCD driver and controls a semiconductor chip which performs processing of the subject image data.